Users may desire to receive content data, including data such as music and audio data, film and video data, image data, text data, advertisement data, ringtone data, and the like.
Many systems exist for the provisioning of content data to users, such as recording of the content on transferable media, downloading of electronic content data from online vendors over data communication networks, streaming of content data over data communication networks, and the like. For instance, a user desiring to obtain a piece of content data may visit a conventional physical vendor location to purchase the content data on a recordable medium, or the user may utilize a virtual vendor location such as an online store through the use of a web browser software application and a communication network such as the Internet.
However, in each of the content data provisioning systems currently available, a user desiring to obtain content data must interact with a vendor or with a selection interface to identify the content data for provisioning. These processes require the user to be able to identify the content by name, artist, or the like, and require the user to maintain interest in obtaining the content and to actively pursue obtaining it by visiting a vendor or vendor website at some time after desiring the content. These elements require the user to wait for a period of time before obtaining desired content, and therefore reduce the probability of rapid and/or impulse sales opportunities.
Additionally, the user's interaction with the vendor or selection interface may prove cumbersome and unappealing to a user. For example, this interaction may require securing use of a computer with Internet access, navigation of complex graphical menus, searching for content on online databases, and progressing through online vendor websites. Further, in known content provisioning systems which provide content for purchase, the user must participate in a lengthy registration process to provide a vendor with identity and financial information. Each of these elements increase the effort required of the user, and accordingly lessen the probability for successful sales and provision of the content.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems for enabling content provision without the need for interaction by the user with a content selection interface and without the need for the user to perform lengthy registration and information exchange processes with a content provider.